Lucía Pérez
Lucía Pérez was a Gillian-class Menos that massacred countless Humans during the invasion of Hollows into the Human World, alongside her "eldest brother", Adrián López. She was a member of Los Tres Presagios. Among her kind, she was unique in the way that she was able to disguise herself as a Human. Her Hollow name was Little Sister. Appearance Lucía was a female Gillian but could disguise herself as a Human. In her Human form, her eyes were incredibly wide, and childlike, and her hair was short and black, cut into a dome. She wore a pink skirt and a white rainjacket covered in illustrated flowers. She wore yellow rainboots that were never tied. She also wore lots of rings on her hand. Personality Lucía's appearance was in stark contrast to her brother, Adrián, and she came off as a bit condescending and sadistic. She loved to toy with her opponents and get a chance to show all of her moves''.'' She would frequently berate her opponents, Pedro, Drew, and Jesse, for trying to leave in the midst of the fight. Lucía and her brothers also came off as very predatory; while most Hollows feast on Humans mainly from instinct, they actively sought to cause misery in others. Powers & Abilities Swordsmanship Specialist: Lucía was an extremely skilled swordsman. She nearly killed Drew with his Graveyard Echoes active, and impressed Hiroto with her swordplay. In her Hollow form, Little Sister used a small sharp bone knife, and as a Gillian she uses a long pointed spear-like blade. Speed: Lucía was capable of moving at high speeds, fast enough to even catch Pedro off guard and dodge his Migoto Mokuteki. Spiritual Awareness: Lucía had enough spiritual awareness to be able to see Big Brother and all the other Hollows in her human form. Zan'nin'na Ha (残忍な刃; lit. "Brutal Blade"): Lucía was so quick with her katana she was able to master a high-level technique. She would hold her sword horizontally and then slash towards the enemy, causing her blade to disappear and only a hilt to remain. After the swing, the blade would remanifest from her hilt. This could be used to land ten sword strikes to vital spots in the motion of one attack, with the potential to instantly kill those off-guard. She used this skill on Drew twice, almost killing him the second time. Hollowfication Hollowfied Form (Little Sister): As a Hollow, Little Sister was extremely tiny and appeared like a toy doll. Her mask was similar to porcelain and her eyes were extremely large. The teeth on her mask were mostly hidden and could barely be seen. Her hollow skin was lime green as opposed to normal black. *'Acidic Touch': A common ability amongst Hollows that Little Sister mastered, this technique was used to make fighting opponents far easier. While normally used by Hollows to cause Humans pain to make devouring them easier, Little Sister could use this skill to a far greater degree. Contact with her hands caused her opponent's skin to turn green and to cause sharp, intense burning pain, akin to a neurotoxin. This prevented agile enemies from being able to move very much, as the more they moved, the progressively worse the pain became. This was shown when she grabbed Drew and attempted to choke Jesse. As her reiatsu seeped into the skin of opponents, it left behind a scar as well. This was shown to not work on Lieutenant Hiroto, as he was both wearing a Shihakushou, and is a Shinigami. *'Extendable Arms': Little Sister was also able to extend her arms in order to grab her opponents, saving the trouble of having to walk up to them. She would often float in the sky with condensed reishi at her feet, and soar hundreds of feet up, so that she was out of range of most attacks. This was perfect for using her Acidic Touch with from a distance. In her Gillian Form, she could extend this much further, and extend her fingers as well as arms. *'Class "C" Spiritual Power': Little Sister was able to hold her own against three spiritual fighters with relative ease, keeping them at bay for most of the fight. She was able to focus on each opponent individually without worrying about sneak attacks. Her large reserves of spiritual power allowed her to toy with her enemies repeatedly. At this level, Little Sister was capable of physically manifesting Reishi as well as creating shockwaves visible in the surrounding environment when it fluctuated. *'Parásitos Persistentes' (Spanish for "Persistent Parasites"): Little Sister had the ability to house large tapeworm like creatures within her arms. Upon grabbing an enemy, she would force them into the opponent, paralyzing them and causing their spiritual power to slowly be eaten away. When using this skill on Jesse, he could not move and was in the process of being turned into a Hollow. In Gillian Form, this attack is capable of creating far larger worms, around the size of full size Hollows, which extend out from her back to devour enemies whole, paralyzing opponents with the smaller worms from mere contact. Gillian Form: As a Gillian-class Menos, Little Sister was extremely thin, yet far taller than an average Menos. Her hair became long and flowing green tendrils, and her mask stretched down, giving it a more oval-like shape. Her hands had long, sharp fingernails. *'Class "B" Spiritual Power': Little Sister in Gillian Form was massive, and her dark green reishi towered over even her when it fluctuated. She used abilities with reckless abandon and little to no consideration for her surroundings. All of her abilities increased exponentially in power. At this level, Little Sister was capable of emanating large amounts of Reishi into the atmosphere as well as creating craters and damaging her surroundings when it fluctuated. *'Menos Reproduction': Little Sister was shown to be able to spawn numerous Gillian-class Menos from her fingernails. At first, her fingernails fell off and bled black ooze, until the fingernails became the masks of Gillian Menos, and they separates into their individual forms. *'Agility': Little Sister was shown to have had noticeable acrobatic skills in her Gillian Form, as she was able to escape from Pedro's Migoto Mokuteki, despite her size, and could roll and flip quickly on the ground, nearly dodging all of Hiroto's attacks. *'Vacío Festival' (Spanish for "Empty Festival"): In Gillian form, Little Sister could enlarge her Hollow hole and open a Garganta. It was used as a final resort in case of death, where her body would become a massive portal to Hueco Mundo, allowing massive amounts of Hollows to pour out and devour those who had slain her. She was unable to use this ability, as she was purified instantly by Hiroto's Dageki O Oete. Category:Hollow Category:Los Tres Presagios